I'm here for you
by Arie-chan
Summary: Rima tired of her parent's keep fighting. and who does she run to?  RIMAHIKO one shot!


**Arie-chan : Hi ! Happy readiing!**

**Yoru : Arie-chan doesnt own anything nya~**

**Rima's pov.**

I hate my house. I hate my parent's. everytime i came back their fighting always heard from the kitchen. why can't they understand? they have a child! why can't they have a little responsibility for god sake! i have enough of this, I lock my room than Put some clothes on my bag and Jump out of the window. i left them a not saying :

Mama, Papa... i can't stand it in this house anymore i'm leaving. and there's no need for searching me.

Love ,

Rima.

I ran and ran and ran. tears wealing in my eyes. i 'm tired. i don't know where my leg's are bringing me.. i just tired and i need someone to comfort me. they think they love me and what they do is right. but it's not. " Rima- chan.." kusu kusu say. she is in my bag. " i'm okay.." i say . but i know that she know. i'm not okay! i'm hurting really bad. i just don't know anymore. i maybe already suicide if i don't have my friend, but yaya amu and utau is busy with their girlfriend lately. before i know it. my legs stop there. The fujisaki household. i don't know why i run to him. but it's comfotable for me when near him. but what the hell... what am i trying to do? i can't drag him into this. when my dad know he probably go furious. and i don't know what he could do. " rima.. just knock the door.." kusu kusu said, and just like that. my hand knock on the door, trembling. and when the door open. he 's standing there. " Rima-chan.." he say. i can't stand it. i cry on his chest. " rima -chan why don't you come in? it's cold outside "He say. **(it's almost snowing) ** he guide me inside. we walk upstair to his room, " baaya could you make me and rima a hot chocolate?" he say to a maid when she pass by. the maid nod. we come in to his room. i set on his bed. and he sat next to me. and all i could do just cry.

**Nagihiko's POV**

I was shock. she come to my house crying. i told Rythim and temari to take kusu kusu outside, i put one of my hand around her shoulder. " hush rima-chan.. what's wrong?" i ask, but she won't stop nor she answer. "rima chan...please stop crying..." I hug her tightly. i can notice that her eyes shot wide open. and there's a faint blush on her face, "would you please etop crying rima-chan? it's hurt me everytime you cry. when you're hurt it hurt me to rima -chan. so please stop crying..." i beg her. " nagi.." she whispered. she's still sobbing but not as much as before. i release my hug as baaya come in with 2 hot chocolate. i take one and give it to rima. " here drink.." i say. she drink but then cough. i took the glass from her hand. "carefull... it's hot.." is say. she snatch the glass from my hand. " if it's not hot it's not a warm chocolate idiot!"she say. after we finishes our hot chocolate i ask her. "now what's wrong rima-chan? would you tell me why are you there infront of my house crying?" i ask. " i... i run away.." she say. " what? rima chan you shouldn't run away! your parent's would be worry!" i accidently shout to her. " THEY NEVER WORRIED!ALL THEY DO JUST FIGHTING AND FIGHTING! THEY NEVER CARE NAGI!"she shout back. " rima-chan. " now.. rima have you try to tell them? about how do you feel? what do you want?" I ask i pull her back so she sit beside me again. she than shake her head. " why don't you tell then rima chan?" i ask . " let see.. how 'bout like this? now we go to your house. we'll talk to your parent." i say.

**Normal POV.**

Rima and nagi walk to Rima's house. she wear his jacket. beacuse it's cold outside and she doesn't bring her jacket. slowly. nagi's hand slid, holding her hand. Rima gasp. she turn and see a blush nagi, "can i?" he ask. she nod. and before they both knew it they were already at her house. nagi release her hand than knock on the door. there was sound of footstep. then the door was open. and my mother stand there. "rima? aren't you in your room?:" she shout. "Mama.. there's something i want to talk with you and Papa." rima say. than her mother call his father. " ma.. pa.. i 'm tired... you're always fighting blming each other eho's fault is this? can't you stop! all i wan't is a peacefull family. i love both of you... and it's not one of you fault for i 've been kidnapped." rima Says. " rima.." her mom and dad whisper. without her notice rima;s face are welling with tears. she hug both of her parent's,and cry out loud. " rima.. we're sorry.."they say. than they look at each other and smile. and for the first time for who knows how long. rima 's smile when she was home. "Nagi thanks.. for everything.." She say. Nagi nod. " i just wan't you to know rima.. i'll be here for you.. no matter what..." he say. than kiss her on the cheek

**Arie-chan : and it's done! yay!**

**Suu: please R&r desu~**


End file.
